metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ones
The Dark Ones (in original Russian the Blacks (Чёрные)) are sentient humanoid creatures that descended from humans that survived the nuclear apocalypse and adapted to this new post-apocalyptic world. The player rarely encounters them during the game and they are essentially the most difficult enemy, mainly due to their telepathic abilities. They are physically quite weak, capable of being taken down with five shots from a revolver, as seen during Artyom's confrontation at the top of the Ostankino Tower. Little is known about the Dark Ones, but there are many rumors, stories, and theories surrounding them. Some people say the Dark Ones were created when a group of Metro residents were kidnapped and taken to their hidden lair. Others believe that they are the next step in human evolution (Homo Novus), and others still think that they are a new subspecies of Homo Sapiens and therefore our closest relatives. There is a legend that the Dark Ones want to have peace with their human brothers and sisters and be reunited as one people. Morphology, Appearance, and Evolution The direct appearance of a Dark One is quite strange. They have long arms and legs, all quite thin. The arms end in large hands that have long fingers. The skin color, just like many other mutants, is a dark ash-grey color. Despite their physical appearances, the Dark Ones are very closely related to Humans, in terms of biology. However, the Dark Ones are much better adapted to the recently ravaged post-apocalyptic world. They are highly resistant to radiation, cold temperatures, and have extra-sensory perception. They look weaker than other mutants, and are physically, but the Dark Ones have extremely powerful telepathic powers and seem to be able to exert some telepathic control over other mutants. However, the Dark Ones seem to have a hard time controlling the mind of other sentient beings, like Humans, who have the will power to fight off their telepathic influence. The Dark Ones are not capable of vocal communication, but they are able to communicate telepathically amongst themselves and with other beings. However, their telepathic powers are too strong for humans, and if they try to communicate with them without properly controlling these powers, they will inadvertently destroy their mind, and will slowly slip into insanity and die. They are able to create realistic illusions by manipulating the mind of their target, or sending him into a dream-like state. They are also able to induce fear telepathically to scare their enemies away and can literally 'think' their enemies to death or into a comatose state. Some people believe that they are the next step in human evolution (Homo Novus). In the Metro 2033 game Origin Dark Ones might have descended from the few human survivors who were trapped in a Metro station called Kievskaya in Moscow, Russia. According to legend, there was an powerful blast, which buried the people in the station alive. Against all odds those people managed to survive. During the time those people were entrapped in the Kievskaya station, the radiation mixed with large number of different bio-weapons (mutagens and such) have been leaking into the damaged station, thus mutating the surviving inhabitants into the mysterious beings who the other Metro inhabitants call the''' Dark Ones'. But since there is no evidence that the Dark Ones are indeed somehow related to the Kievskaya incident, this legend remains unconfirmed. Related Achievements In the Metro 2033 novel Dark Ones were living in their nest (described as a 'beehive') at the Botanicheskiy Sad which was located next to the VDNKh Station entrance. They weren't bloodthirsty beasts as inhabitants of Metro believed but sentient beings wanting nothing more but peace with men. Unfortunately Metro citizens didn't understand their desire to live in symbiotic society thus "striking back" to any attempt to create peace. The Dark Ones would approach VDNKh in long strides as if trying to simple walk into the station, they would only fight back once the guard stations protecting the station opened fire. After Atryom reaches Ostakino tower he can see the dark ones moving around their 'beehive' much like ants around a nest. Sensing Atryom as potential to become a link to communicate with each-other Dark Ones then tried to convince him to trust them and helped him in need during his journey. Unfortunately when Atryom finally understood his purpose it was too late - the missiles destroyed the Dark Ones' nest leaving Atryom heartbroken, empty and woeful. In the novel Dark Ones are described as having black skin that protects from the harsh summer sun and freezing winter frosts, they have tenticle like fingers with which to communicate with lesser species, but also long nails to protect themselves from dangers. They have one joint conciousness and communicate telepathicly, however unlike in the game they are never mentioned as directly using their telepathic abilities to 'attack' the metro inhabitants, instead it is suggested most humans simply cannot comprehend their abilites and are driven insane when in close proximity. The Dark Ones also state to Atryom in the final chapter that they no longer have any ability or understanding as to how to create and use technology and so are approching mankind on a joint venture, they help mankind survive and in return mankind can again come to the surface and rebuild civilization. One of the questions set by the novel is would humans really be co-species with the Dark Ones or is that infact some form of slavery? Trivia * "Homo Novus" means "New Man" in Latin. * It is likely that they wanted to use Artyom as an "ambassador" in order to convince the other humans to agree to a ceasefire or an alliance between both species in order to re-establish human supremacy over the world. ** The theory is contradicted with novel which explains that Men and the Dark Ones were meant to live in a symbiotic society. In Metro 2033 game * Dark Ones have extreme telepathic power, there are many examples of this shown throughout the game. Examples are telepathically speaking to the player, being able to manipulate Artyom's mind, or sending him into a dream-like state. In these later visions they can be heard talking to Artyom saying that all they want is to help and understand him. * The first encounter of a Dark One is actually of its Ghost. Artyom collides with it on Chase (Level) and enters its mind games, seeing Hunter shoot it. This means that Hunter killed this Dark One at some point entering/leaving Exhibition, and it's infinitely reliving its final moments. * Several Dark Ones can be seen in the Dead City. In the level Dead City 1 after the incident of trying to jump the gap you enter the building and go up several flights of stairs. At the top you go left into an office space where you experience an 'audio flashback' of sorts. If the player rushes through the bathroom then into a corridor they can see a Dark One who will quickly speed away. Later in the level when entering the courtyard where the playground is when you come out of the vision sometimes a Dark One can be found sitting on one of the sheds. Shooting it will cause the player to lose multiple moral points. Finally moving through the ''gated building and through the demolished metro tunnels towards the ranger hideout, Artyom can see a dark one looking over the body of a stalker where he will find bourbon after moving through to the level Dead City 2. Pictures of all these occurrences can be seen below. Gallery Dark one Dream.jpg|First Dark One encounter during Chase level Dark_one_lost_catacombs.jpg|Second Dark One encounter during Lost Catacombs level Darkone1.jpeg|Third Dark One encounter during Dead City 1 level DarkOne2.jpeg|Fourth Dark One encounter during Dead City 1 level DarkOne3.jpeg|Fifth Dark One encounter during Dead City 1 level Dark_one_black_station.jpg|Sixth Dark One encounter during Black Station level Metro2033_(2)_2010-03-19_11-58-03-86.jpg|Sixth Dark One encounter during Dark Star level Slider_0001.jpg|Seventh Dark One encounter during Ethereal level Dark_one_top_02.jpg|Ditto Dark_one_top_03.jpg|Ditto Dsfdaf.jpg|Dark One during 'Enlightened' ending. DarkOneConceptArt.jpg|Dark One official concept art. Bildota.jpg|Dark Ones were supposed to appear much often in Metro 2033 beta Dark_ones_beta_0002.jpg|Ditto ﻿ Category:Mutants Category:Factions Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Universe